Book One: The Lost Clan
by xYourLoveIsMyDrugx
Summary: Echopaw is a rogue cat that came to the clans as a kit. With Spottedleaf's help he will grow to be a great warrior and one day will find a lost clan. Everything besides echopaw belongs to Erin Hunter. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

P r o l o g u e

P r o l o g u e

_The black sky stretched over the _land. The moon shone majestically in the sky, like a radiant light. Two cats sat inside a clearing.

"What are you telling me?" A mousy brown she-cat hissed.

"Your kit will be the savior of all the clans. You must take your kit into Thunderclan territory and leave him there. I will send their medicine cat, Leafpool, a message to keep him. He will grow as a warrior cat," A shimmering white she-cat meowed calmly.

"But Bluestar, what if he… fails?" the brown she-cat asked, terrified.

"He will have all of Starclan on his side," Bluestar meowed.

"O-okay," the she-cat trembled.

"Do not fear, Tanya. Your kit will succeed," Bluestar pressed her nose into Tanya's fur. "Go now. You will get to Thunderclan by next moonrise. Leave your kit by Thunderclan's border. They will find him and bring him in as their own," Bluestar started to fade away, glistening into tiny stars as she grew fainter. "Starclan go with you!" She yowled before she disappeared from site.

And then, Tanya set off on her journey of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about the prologue…

**A/N: Sorry about the prologue…. it was pretty short. I'll try to make the first chapter longer. Hope you like it!!**

**C H A P T E R 1**

_The sun sparkled in the sky _so brightly, it hurt Echopaw's eyes. He walked in the undergrowth, stalking a juicy looking mouse. The lush, green, grass felt good under his paws. All of his senses were alert as he eyed the mouse, hungrily. He tensed his muscles, preparing for the leap. Suddenly, a crow cawed, causing the mouse to jump up, and run away.

"Mouse dung!" Echopaw spat. He murmured sharply under his breath and marched over to a tree.

He sat down and tasted the air. He needed to bring home food for Thunderclan. They had taken Echopaw in as a kit, and now Echopaw did everything he could to prove his loyalty. When Echopaw was a kit, his mother left him at the very same tree he sat at now. She just left him. He remembered when Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and Hazelpaw found him and brought him to Firestar, Thunderclan's leader. Echopaw was pretty old when they found him so they put him into training almost right away. He loved being an apprentice and would give anything for his mother to see him.

"Echopaw!" Echopaw turned around and saw Hazelpaw walk over to him.

"Hello, Hazelpaw," Echopaw greeted her.

"Did you find any freshkill?" Hazelpaw asked.

"Well I found a mouse but a squawking crow chased it away," Echopaw growled.

"Oh, well I thought I smelled thrush over there," Hazelpaw pointed with her tail. "You should go get it, Whitewing would be proud!" Whitewing was Echopaw's mentor. She was a good-tempered white she-cat with brilliant green eyes.

"Thanks, Hazelpaw!" Echopaw exclaimed. Ever since he got here, Hazelpaw had been the nicest to him.

"No problem. I have to get back to camp, but I think that Sandstorm is still out here," she said before she dashed away.

"Bye Hazelpaw!" Echopaw meowed to her. She flicked her tail in farewell.

He walked over to the place where Hazelpaw had pointed to and indeed smelled thrush. He got into a crouch and stared at the bird. He licked his white teeth and wiggled his butt out of eagerness. The bird seemed unaware of the hunter stalking him. It let out little chirps here and there and finally, Echopaw pounced. He hit it with his paw and sent it flying into the air, and then, he bit its neck and killed it. He dug a small hole in the ground and set the dead body inside it and covered it up. He'd come back for it later.

Echopaw headed into the deep, dense forest and listened for any prey sounds. He halted at a large rock and sniffed the air. He heard a bunch of birds chattering above him and tasted the sweet smell of mouse to the right of him.

As he walked over to the mouse-scent, he saw Sandstorm stalking a mouse. At last, she lunged at it and killed with one swift bite to the neck. Echopaw watched intently. She was a great warrior and watching her might help him with his techniques. She walked away with her prey and so Echopaw tried to imitate Sandstorm, but kept messing up. Then, he heard a soft laughter next to him. A beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, black-tipped tail, and a distinctive dappled coat was standing next to him.

"Who are you?" Echopaw asked menacingly.

"I am Spottedleaf. I am a warrior of Starclan. I have come to help you."

"I don't need help," Echopaw stated.

"I know. But you will young one. Why don't you try that stalk again?"

"Okay," said Echopaw, determined to show Spottedleaf he didn't need help.

He crouched and set his eyes on the ground below him. He didn't sense any prey so he just pretended he was. His mind was clear and all he concentrated on was the imaginary prey he was going to turn into fresh-kill. From the corner of his eye, he saw Spottedleaf staring at him with amusement. He couldn't take the way she just stared at his so he sat up.

"Well, aren't you going to show me?" She asked.

"I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that!" Echopaw hissed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Maybe next time you try that stalk, you should keep your tail down," She purred delightfully.

Echopaw flattened his ears in embarrassment and walked away from the she-cat. She stopped laughing at once and followed him.

"Leave me alone. You're not here to help me; you're here to make fun of me!" Echopaw hissed somberly. "Nobody ever wants to help me. I'm just some rouge that wanted clan protection. Berrynose says I'm worse than a kittypet!" Echopaw wailed mournfully.

"That's not true! Your mentor likes you! Firestar likes you! Hazelpaw likes you!" Spottedleaf padded after him.

"Oh so only three cats like me! I'm useless! I should just leave Thunder--

No!" Spottedleaf interrupted. "You came to Thunderclan for a reason! From now on, I will train with you! You will be a fantastic warrior!" Spottedleaf's gentle tone, turned angry and her amber eyes sparkled with fierce glare. Echopaw stared, shocked, at the harshness in her voice.

"Meet me here tomorrow at sunrise. We will train more. And remember, I'll be watching you," Spottedleaf's voice became gentle again as she faded away. Echopaw shook his head, picked up the dead thrush he killed, and went back to camp.


	3. Chapter 2

C H A P T E R 2

**C H A P T E R 2**

_The moon glistened in the sky. _Echopaw sat in the middle of the camp and listened to the sounds of the night. He heard the resonance of the crickets, coaxing him to fall asleep. But Echopaw couldn't. He lay in his den for a long time, but he just couldn't sleep. Even the warmth of Hazelpaw's gray-and-white fur didn't sooth him into a deep rest. Spottedleaf had been on his mind ever since she disappeared.

"You should get some rest," said a soft voice next to him. He turned around to see Spottedleaf sitting next to him.

"I can't sleep."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked him.

"Can't they see you?" motioning towards Dustpelt and Graystripe who were keeping watch at the entrance of camp.

"Only you can see me," Spottedleaf whispered. Echopaw walked over to the entrance and told the guards he was going to make dirt. They nodded their heads, oblivious to Spottedleaf who was standing right next to Echopaw.

Outside, the air was cool and welcoming against Echopaw's brown fur. He had dark, brown fur with black stripes and bright yellow eyes. Spottedleaf walked beside Echopaw without saying a word, until she seemed to smell something.

"I smell vole. I will show you the stalk that Sandstorm was doing, and you can imitate me."

"Okay," Echopaw watched intently as Spottedleaf did the exact same stalk that Sandstorm did. She aced it, but didn't kill the vole so Echopaw could kill it.

"Now you try!" Spottedleaf meowed.

"Okay," Echopaw said, unsure. He dropped into a crouch and made sure to put his tail down. He imitated exactly what Spottedleaf did, and caught the prey.

"I did it! He meowed happily. Spottedleaf purred.

"Attack me," She ordered.

"What? I thought we were working on my hunting!"

"We're working on both. Now, attack me!" she ordered again.

"Okay…" He pounced on Spottedleaf's back, but she easily flipped him off and pinned him down. Echopaw rolled over and pushed a paw onto Spottedleaf's cheek, pinning her down. She hissed and pushed him off of her. He landed on his feet and dashed at her again. He batted her face with his paws, his claws sheathed. She hissed and lunged at him.

"Echopaw! What are you doing?" Echopaw turned around and stared into the eyes of Dustpelt, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Berrypaw, Hollypaw, and Hazelpaw. Echopaw felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He felt suffocated and speechless. He turned his head slightly to see that Spottedleaf was gone. He was alone on this one.

"What were you doing?" Dustpelt repeated.

"Uh, why are you all, um, here?" Echopaw managed to stammer.

"Graystripe and I thought you were being attacked because of all that racket you were causing!" Dustpelt hissed between gritted teeth.

"I-I'm sorry!" Echopaw apologized.

"I knew taking in rogues was a bad idea!" Hollypaw murmured just loud enough for Echopaw to hear in the back of the group.

"What were you doing anyway?" Sandstorm asked, calmly.

"I uh, fell into a pricker bush and I got all tangled. I was yowling for help, but nobody answered and I just got myself out," Echopaw lied quickly.

"Okay. You should go get yourself checked over. Well, head back to camp now," Graystripe said and they all turned around to go back to camp. Echopaw flattened his ears and held his head down. He saw Hazelpaw's pelt next to him.

"That was-- something…" she meowed.

"It was an accident."

"Well?" she prodded.

"Well what?" Echopaw asked, picking his head up to look at her.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what really happened?" She asked, hopefully.

"It's the same as what I told all of them," Echopaw murmured.

"No, its not. I can tell when you lie. You don't talk loud and you murmur. You're a pretty bad liar!" Hazelpaw joked.

"Hey!" Echopaw got his sense of humor back and tugged at Hazelpaw's ears. She playfully hissed and batted his right ear with a sheathed paw. They chased each other all the way back to camp and met Firestar at the entrance.

"Echopaw, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," he replied and Hazelpaw walked over to Hollypaw. Firestar and Echopaw walked into Firestar's den together.

"Am I in trouble?" Echopaw asked.

"No. I believe that you did get caught in that bush," Firestar paused and gave Echopaw a moment to feel guilty for lying to the leader. "What I want to know is how you know of Spottedleaf."

This took Echopaw aback. He didn't know anybody knew of the ghost of Starclan that was helping him with his apprentice training.

"Uh, how, I mean, what are you talking about?" Echopaw felt his fur get hot and his ears went back slightly.

"Graystripe heard you say her name a couple times. He distracted Dustpelt so he wouldn't hear, but he heard. The only thing is, he couldn't see her…" he trailed off and his eyes clouded with sadness.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about…" Echopaw lied.

"Hmm. Well when you're ready to tell me, come by my den. We can talk. And Echopaw, tell Spottedleaf I said I miss her," Firestar ended the talk and waved Echopaw away with his tail. When Echopaw looked back at Firestar, he was looking up at the den's ceiling and murmuring something, and his eyes were filled with a mix of sadness and love.


	4. Chapter 3

C H A P T E R 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that uh, NOBODY besides Snowfeather5 has reviewed my story… Please read and review!!**

**Oh, and thanks Snowfeather5!! Please review but don't be harsh!!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!! Tootles!**

**C H A P T E R 3**

_"The lost clan is not exactly _lost, because it hasn't been created yet," Spottedleaf told Echopaw.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" he meowed, confused.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense. You were born a leader and someday, you will lead your new clan." Spottedleaf explained.

"Huh?"

"Well, think of it like this. By Moonpool, there is a strip of land. A clan is destined to be there. And all of Starclan believe that the cat to lead it, is you."

"Why me? I'm not special! I'm not even clan born!"

"Ah, but you are special!" Spottedleaf meowed. "You are very special. You learn extremely quickly, you are not clan born—"

"How does not being clan born make me a good leader?" Echopaw interrupted.

"Because. You will not turn against any other cat because they do not have clan blood. Have you ever heard of Tigerstar?"

"Yes, but I don't know that much about him."

"Well Tigerstar had great ambition. He would have made a fantastic leader. A leader with bravery and power. But his ambition was too much. He wanted to be deputy and killed to get there. And when he did finally get there, he wanted more. So he tried to kill Bluestar, Thunderclan's old leader before Firestar. Firestar saved Bluestar's life, and Tigerstar was sent to exile. Tigerstar then obtained leadership at Shadowclan and tried to convince all the clans to merge together and call it, Tigerclan. Only Riverclan agreed to this preposterous idea. Then, Tigerstar killed all of the kittypets, rouges, and non-clan-born cats. You, being a rouge cat would understand that non-clan-born cats are just as good as clan born cats. That is a good trait of Firestar too. Leopardstar is also a great leader, but does make remarks about non-clan-born cats. Blackstar and Onestar are the same. That doesn't mean that they are bad leaders, but it is one of their weaknesses."

"Wow. So are you sure that I'll be a leader one day?"

"Positive. And you'll be just as great as any leader."

"What will be my new clan's name?"

"That's for you to decide," Spottedleaf smiled and started to fade away.

"But! Wait! I still have more questions!" Echopaw yowled after her.

"I am truly sorry, but I have to go now. I will meet you here, tomorrow at sunrise for another session. Good-bye!"

"Bye," Echopaw meowed, disappointedly.

Once Spottedleaf disappeared, Echopaw hunted on his way back to camp. He caught a squirrel, pigeon, rabbit, and one mouse. He had to make a couple trips to get all the freshkill back to camp, but at least the freshkill pile was full.

Hazelpaw was lying out in the sun, so Echopaw went to join her.

"Hello Echopaw!" Hazelpaw exclaimed.

"Hey, Hazelpaw!"

"How was hunting?"

"Good, I caught a squirrel, pigeon, rabbit, and one mouse!"

"Great! The freshkill pile must be overflowing! Hollypaw, Sandstorm, and I just went hunting and caught a lot of stuff too. The forest is very rich right now!"

"It is! Prey is everywhere! Would you like to go hunting with me tomorrow?"

"Yes of course!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks. I need to tell you something. But you cannot tell anybody!" Echopaw warned. He decided that since Hazelpaw was his best friend, he would tell her about Spottedleaf. He trusted her.

"What is it?"

Echopaw looked around to make sure nobody was in ear-shot, and he told her all about Spottedleaf and the 'lost clan'.

"Wow, that's awesome! Thanks for telling me!" Hazelpaw rubbed her muzzle again Echopaw's flank and purred. He purred back and started sharing tongues with her. He realized just then, that he might feel a little more for Hazelpaw, then he thought he did.


	5. Chapter 4

C H A P T E R 4

C H A P T E R 4

_The cold wind chilled Echopaw's spine_. He shivered and shut his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hazelpaw asked.

"The weather. It's freezing today!" It had been five sunrises since Echopaw told Hazelpaw about Spottedleaf. It had also been five sunrises since he had seen Spottedleaf, and Echopaw was very worried.

"Something else is wrong," Hazelpaw meowed. She seemed to know everything about Echopaw, what he thought, how he was feeling… And he knew everything about her.

"I haven't seen Spottedleaf in a while."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Hazelpaw rubbed her cheek against Echopaw's. Then she walked a little faster and said, "Let's go hunt!"

"Alright," They both walked over to a denser part of the forest and sniffed for food. They both set off in different directions.

Echopaw walked slowly towards a finch.

"Ouch!" Echopaw yowled. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on something sharp. It was a thorn. He plucked it out of his right pad and when he looked up, Spottedleaf was in front of him.

"Spottedleaf!" Echopaw exclaimed running towards her. He rubbed his chin against his chest and purred. She gave a small laugh and licked him on the forehead.

"Hello, Echopaw!"

"Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in so long..."

"I know. I have been busy. Starclan has duties too you know!" she teased. She looked down and started to lick her chest thoroughly.

The sky was a deep gray and the clouds seemed to be filled with tears. Echopaw could tell that it was definitely going to rain. He shook himself and licked his right paw. There wasn't much blood, but it throbbed.

"I have been watching you in my spare time," Spottedleaf said, in a wise kind of way.

"And?" Echopaw asked, expecting her to say more.

"You seem to really get along with Hazelpaw," she smirked. Echopaw looked down at his paws and flattened his ears out of embarrassment. Then, he replied, "She's the only one that understands me. She never makes fun of me because of me being a rouge and she is always there for me. She makes me feel…" Echopaw paused and searched for the right word, "Normal."

"Sometimes being abnormal is better than normal. Your uniqueness is very important."

"I know. But sometimes, I just want to feel like a part of the clan. Just a typical, ordinary, clan cat."

Echopaw heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Hazelpaw right in front of him with a mouth full of prey.

"Hey Echopaw! I found--"She stopped short when she looked behind Echopaw. "Is that Spottedleaf?" She whispered to him.

"Greetings, Hazelpaw. I am Spottedleaf," she answered for Echopaw.

"H-hello, Spottedleaf," Hazelpaw stammered, sitting up and giving herself a quick wash.

"I take it that you know much about me," Spottedleaf continued, her amber eyes, full of kindness. Hazelpaw seemed to relax and she sat down next to Echopaw. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Yes, Echopaw has told me a lot. I hope that's okay…"

"It's fine. I wanted you to learn about me. You will be a big part of Echopaw's world." Hazelpaw and Echopaw both lowered their head and flattened their ears, embarrassed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I must go back to my clan now. I will see you another time."

"Okay, goodbye Spottedleaf!" Echopaw pressed his nose gently to Spottedleaf's, while Hazelpaw flicked her tail in farewell and meowed goodbye. Spottedleaf faded away.

"She seems nice," Hazelpaw meowed when Spottedleaf was out of sight.

"She is very nice."

"Why don't we head back to camp?" Hazelpaw suggested, stretching.

"Alright. Let's go."

On their way back to camp, they talked the whole time back. All about different things, Spottedleaf, hunting, leafbare, and a bunch of other things. They never got bored with each other.

Once they got back, the moon was high in the sky. Almost everyone in camp was asleep. Hazelpaw and Echopaw ate together and when they were done, they curled up in the apprentinces' den together and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful comments and suggestions

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful comments and suggestions! **

**Thanks: IheartHP95, xx-Secrets-xx, EspeonSilverFire2, and Snowfeather5!**

**I tried to fix some of the problems with my story, but it didn't work… I'll keep trying though. Thanks everyone for your support!! ******

**C H A P T E R 5**

_The sun shone in the sky _like a light bulb. The birds sang and the mice all stretched in the sun. It was a beautiful day, considering it was almost leafbare. The trees were starting to lose their leaves and the flowers were starting to turn brown and whither.

Echopaw felt the icy wind on his face. His pelt was starting to get heavy again, but right now, he was freezing.

He walked alone in the woods. The singing birds woke Echopaw up early in the morning and he decided to go for a walk. The sun warmed his fur, but the wind was very cold.

He didn't smell much prey today. He could scent a couple mouse here or there, but they were stale. He paused, and sniffed the air again. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He looked down and shook his head, somberly. He would need to find prey and fast. The clan was getting hungry.

Echopaw walked around trees and bushes, searching for any source of life.

"This is so bizarre! It's not like the forest to be empty! Even at leafbare!" he complained miserably.

He sat down and licked his brown, ruffled, fur. He murmured something under his breath then looked up again.

There, in front of him, sat a fat, juicy, tender, looking squirrel and it had Echopaw's name all over it. His tail twitched from side to side and he licked his lips. The squirrel sat in the undergrowth, picking up small bugs and nuts and chewed on them.

The squirrel didn't even notice Echopaw when he pounced. It turned, startled and tried to run, but didn't make it very far when Echopaw tossed it into the air, and it landed in his mouth. He killed it and started walking back to the camp, happily.

On his way to the camp, he smelt something besides the juicy squirrel that consumed his mouth. It was another cat, but not from his clan. Echopaw had only been to one gathering and wasn't that familiar with their scents, but he knew that this wasn't a clan cat.

He stalked over to where the scent came from and saw a scrawny looking cat sitting and panting. She looked sick and old. Her brown, mousy, fur was dirty and matted. Echopaw knew she wasn't a threat to the clan, but walked towards her suspiciously.

"Why are you on my territory?" Echopaw hissed at the newcomer. She arched her back and laid her ears back on her head, but when she met Echopaw's eyes, she laid her fur back again and seemed to relax. Her green eyes were a mix of happiness, love, and longing.

"A-are you E-Echopaw?" the old she-cat stammered.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Oh, my Echopaw!" she ran towards him and started to lick his fur. Echopaw wildly looked around. _She must be crazy! Why would she call me, 'my Echopaw'? Unless... _Echopaw thought and meowed quietly to her, "Mom?"

"Yes, yes!" She exclaimed happily. "I am your m-mother!" She stopped rubbing against him and looked into his eyes. "Oh, how much I missed you! The last time I saw you, you were just a kit!"

"Why did you leave me?" Echopaw asked.

Sadness filled Tasha's eyes as she replied, "I had to, my s-s-sweet son. You w-were destined to be h-here. I-it was your fate. I am t-truly sorry for leaving you. Spottedleaf has kept me updated on how you have b-been.

W-what a sweet cat she is…"

"I need to get you back to camp. You're sick. Leafpool can help you."

"Oh, no, my darling. I am too sick. I will not make it. This journey was too much for me. But I came to you because I knew I was getting old and sick, and I wanted to spend my last moments with you, Echopaw."

"N-no! Leafpool is a great medicine cat! You will make it!" Echopaw said, standing up and puffing up his tail.

"I-I love you, son," Tasha collapsed. Echopaw ran over to her and put his muzzle in her fur.

"Please don't leave me!" Echopaw begged.

"I-I must," she replied, with her last bit of strength. "D-don't ever f-forget me, son. I l-love you. Be good for Spottedleaf, s-she's a nice cat."

And just like that, Tasha was dead.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I'll keep updating as long as you keep reviewing!! Hope you like this chapter!!**

**C H A P T E R 6**

_Echopaw had sat with his dead _mother for what seemed like months. During the burial, Echopaw seemed to be detached from life. His eyes were dull and somber. Hazelpaw had tried her best to cheer Echopaw up, but didn't do much good.

"Please, Echopaw. You need to eat!" Hazelpaw pleaded.

"I'm not hungry," he meowed silently.

"Please. Eat something! You will starve to death!"

"I'm fine. I'll eat something later."

"That's what you said a while ago! You haven't touched the rabbit I caught for you," Hazelpaw nudged it closer to him with her paw. They laid outside the apprentice den. The sun was setting and the air was cold again. The clouds were black and it was drizzling, as if the sky was mourning for Tasha too. Echopaw reached out his left paw and tapped the rabbit and looked at Hazelpaw with a face that seemed to say, 'I touched it. Will you leave me alone now?'. Hazelpaw grunted and stalked into the apprentice den and yowled over her shoulder, "Fine! If you won't let me help you, then I won't!"

Echopaw shook his head and stood up. Raindrops plastered his fur to his body. He shook his whole body and sent the rain flying everywhere. Nobody was in the clearing now, except Echopaw. He sighed and looked up into the sky.

"Are you happy now, Spottedleaf? First, you tell my mother to just leave me, and now, when I finally give her back, you take her! Why? Please tell me why, Spottedleaf! I thought you were my friend!" he cried to her.

"And that is just one of the facts of life," Echopaw turned around and saw Spottedleaf. Her amber eyes were sad.

"But couldn't you have given her one more chance? It wasn't her time to go!"

"But it was. She was old and sick. Even if we had given her another chance, her sickness would not have yielded, and she would be miserable."

"But she was my mother! I hardly even remember her! I just wish I could have had a couple of days with her…" he trailed off.

"She is with Starclan now. All cats have to die sometime. And, yes, it is hard. When I had kits die in my den because of me, I would hurt inside for a very long time. In fact, it never went away. Do you know who Cinderpelt is?"

"Yes."

"Well, back in the forest, when she was being mentored by Yellowfang, she helped Graystripe's mate, Silverstream, deliver, but after Silverstream's kits were out, Silverstream died. It wasn't Cinderpelt's fault, but she blamed herself and never got over it. But that experience helped her realize that being a true warrior or medicine cat or even a leader, takes death. And she was a brilliant medicine cat. Like I said, it's just one of the facts of life."

"But I miss her. How can you stand it? I feel so empty inside. Like something big is missing," he whispered.

"Of course. That is how I felt too. It is one of the hardest things that you'll ever live with."

"Thanks Spottedleaf. You are very wise. I feel a lot better," he walked towards her and licked her ear. She returned the lick and started to fade away.

Echopaw walked into the apprentice den and curled up next to Hazelpaw. She scooted closer to him and pressed her muzzle into his fur. He purred and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day was freezing. It chilled Echopaw's fur. He shivered and pressed himself closer to Hazelpaw's gray and white fur. He hadn't gotten up yet, but he was awake.

He got up and stretched. He gave his brown fur a quick lick and set walked outside of the den. An icy wind greeted him and his body let out a violent shake. His winter coat hadn't come yet. He shivered again and decided a nice walked might get him a little warmer. He walked out the camp entrance and set off in a run. He ran around trees and bushes. He ran until he started panting. Then he started to walk. He wasn't cold anymore.

The sun was barely visible through the clouds and trees. Echopaw sat down besides a tree stump and licked his paw. He washed his fur and bit at unwanted ticks and fleas.

Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps. He sprang up and pushed himself against the stump. He puffed out his fur and barred his teeth. They seemed to be coming straight towards him.

What happened next, would change his life forever.

**A/N: Ahh! Evil cliffhangers! I know I hate them too so I'll try to get the next chapter up pretty fast, but for now, you'll just have to keep wondering what Echopaw saw!! Dun, dun, dun! Goodbye for now!**


	8. Chapter 7

C H A P T E R 7

**C H A P T E R 7**

_Echopaw yowled in anguish as he _saw what was coming. Twolegs. A bunch of twolegs.

They trampled the grass and stomped the dirt. They were just kits but they saw Echopaw. A small she-cat ran over to him and tried to pick him up. He hissed at her and swiped at her with unsheathed claws.

She yowled and started to cry. Echopaw's ears twitched in confusion, but he turned and ran as fast as he could away from them, but ended up right back in another twoleg's arms. He screeched and wailed in protest, but wasn't able to get away. It was an elder tom.

He stopped struggling when he saw Hazelpaw's tortured face in one of the bushes. She stayed hidden with Sandstorm, Firestar, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Dustpelt. They all seemed ready to fight for their clanmate, but Echopaw knew that there were too many.

"No! Stay hidden! Please, I'll get away! Don't come out," Echopaw yowled to them. Hazelpaw's eyes were filled with disbelief, rage, and sorrow. She yowled something back to him, but the twolegs were taking him somewhere far away and he wasn't able to hear her. He took one last glance at his friends, before being dragged into a monster.

Echopaw woke up in a pink room. He frantically looked for any signs of cats, but didn't see anyone. He saw a large nest in the corner of the room and a twoleg lay in it. It was the small she-cat that he had swiped at. Her pelt was a mousy brown. He sat up and licked his ruffled fur. The door was half open, so he walked out of the room.

He realized he must have fallen asleep in the monster. He walked into a kitchen and saw two twolegs doing some weird twoleg thing. They stuffed food into their mouths and chomped on it noisily. There was a small tom and another she-cat, but she was older. She must have been the elder. He walked cautiously over to them. The younger twoleg bent down and held out his hand to him. Echopaw warily sniffed it. The smell was horrible and he sneezed. The twoleg must have liked that, for he laughed and picked Echopaw up. Echopaw meowed and struggled to get free. The elder twoleg shook her finger in Echopaw's face and the younger twoleg let go of him. He ran back upstairs and slid under the younger twoleg's nest.

"Spottedleaf!" he whispered. She appeared next to him in a heartbeat.

"Yes?"

"What is happening?! I'm scared!"

"You've been abducted by twolegs. They won't hurt you."

"How can you be so calm?! How will I get back to Thunderclan?!"

"I believe in you. You'll figure it out," she started to fade away.

"Aren't you going to help me??" he whisper-hissed.

"You're smart. You're on your own on this one. Bye, Aslan!" she smirked. "That's your new kittypet name! Have fun!" she laughed as she disappeared completely.

Echopaw hissed and walked out from the bed again. He walked this time into another room in the den. He saw two other cats lying on the sofa, all stretched out. Echopaw hopped onto the couch.

"Hello, kittypet!" he greeted. Both cats jumped up, startled, and stared at Echopaw. One was a white she-cat and the other was a black tom. The black cat had brilliant golden eyes and the white she-cat had beautiful green eyes.

"Hi! You must be new!" The white she-cat exclaimed. "My name is Frost and this is Leo!" she introduced.

"My name is Echopaw."

"What an unusual name!" Frost meowed.

"I'm training to be a Thunderclan warrior!" Echopaw announced proudly.

"What's Thunderclan?" Leo meowed.

Echopaw's mouth dropped. He thought all cats knew about the clans! So, he explained to them all about Starclan and the other clans and about the warrior code. They both seemed very interested.

"So, you catch your food?" Leo asked when Echopaw was all finished.

"Yes, don't you?"

"No, we are given food by our housefolk."

"What's housefolk?"

"Our owners. They feed us and care for us!" Frost exclaimed.

"Oh so you mean twolegs?" Echopaw asked.

"Uh, sure…" Frost mewed uncertainly.

"We figured out that the younger kit with the brown fur's name is Kate and the elder she-cat is named Jane and the younger tom is named Ricky. They are all very good to us," Leo explained.

"But don't you wish to live free outside?"

"Sometimes I wish. Our housefolk can be very annoying," Frost said. They all looked up when they saw the twolegs walk into the room. All three of them bent down to pet Echopaw. His fur along his spine lifted and he let out a small hiss.

"Relax! They just want to pet you!" he heard Frost whisper next to him.

He managed to lay back his fur and let the twolegs touch him. The smallest one, 'Kate', patted his back with her small hands. She giggled and patted his head this time. Echopaw let her have her fun. Finally she stopped and walked towards the kitchen again. The tom and the elder she-cat stayed and sat down next to the cats. The tom placed his hand on Echopaw's fur and scratched. A light turned on in a black box and filled with many different colors. The screen switched to different things and there were more twolegs on the box. Frost and Leo jumped from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Echopaw jumped down after them.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To eat, and then we'll get some rest. Care to join us?" Leo asked.

"Sure. What are we eating? Magpie, thrush, mouse?"

"Uh, no. How about dry food?" Frost pointed to a small bowl filled with dry food. Echopaw felt like fainting.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry if I seem to really dislike Hollypaw in this chapter… In the beginning though, I made it seem like Hollypaw didn't like Echopaw so… yeah

**A/N: Sorry if I seem to really dislike Hollypaw in this chapter… In the beginning though, I made it seem like Hollypaw didn't like Echopaw so… yeah... Anyway... Hope you like this chapter!!**

**C H A P T E R 8**

_The sun shone brightly against Hazelpaw's _eyes_. _It had been three days since Echopaw had been taken away from her. She seemed to be in some sort of a depression. Her heart ached and her eyes were dull and unhappy. She felt like a whole chunk of her heart had vanished.

She had never really realized her true feelings for Echopaw. She knew they had been very close, but never thought she could feel the way she did right now for him. When Firestar had announced that he had gone missing, everyone tried to do everything they could to find him, but tracking a monster was nearly impossible.

The last three days had been dreadful. Today was the first day that the sun actually came out. Somewhere in Hazelpaw's heart, she knew that Echopaw would come back to her. He wasn't finished with his task of finding the 'lost clan'.

"Hazelpaw!" she turned around to see Hollypaw racing towards her.

"What?" she asked too nastily.

"Geez. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go hunting with me."

They sat in the clearing and many cats turned their heads to see what Hazelpaw would say next.

"I'm sorry, Hollypaw," Hazelpaw muttered, even though she didn't mean it. Hollypaw just didn't understand.

"Ever since Echopaw went missing, you've been no fun! I, personally think that the clan is better off without him!"

Hazelpaw erupted in fury. She crashed right into Hollypaw's side and tackled her to the ground. She yowled and scratched at Hollypaw's stomach, claws unsheathed. She wanted to tear her to shreds. "How dare you say that!" Hazelpaw growled through bare teeth.

"Stop!" Hazelpaw turned her head slightly to see Firestar's angered face. She immediately let go of Hollypaw and sat up. Hollypaw was bleeding on her shoulder, forehead, and back. Her ear was torn up too. She muttered under her breath and stood up too. Hazelpaw looked down at herself and saw that she had not one scratch on her. She realized that Hollypaw must have kept her claws sheathed.

"Hollypaw, go to Leafpool and get something on your scratches and Hazelpaw, come with me into my den!" Firestar ordered more calmly.

Hollypaw spat at Hazelpaw, and then reluctantly followed Leafpool into her den; limping the whole way.

Hazelpaw shook her head and realized what she had done. She put her ears back when she realized that all eyes were on her. Her face became hot and she started to shake from embarrassment.

"Come with me," Firestar said, walking towards his den. Hazelpaw followed him and sat down in the den, facing him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Hazelpaw murmured.

"Nothing? You nearly ripped Hollypaw apart!"

"Sorry."

"Let me rephrase that question, why did you attack Hollypaw?"

"Because she said that the clan was better off without Echopaw."

"She said that?" Firestar seemed surprised.

"Ever since he's gotten here, she hasn't been nice to him. It's not fair."

"That still doesn't give you the right to attack your clanmate."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Make sure you apologize to Hollypaw and don't do it again. I know that it has been hard on you, that Echopaw is gone, so I won't punish you… this time. "

"Okay, thanks Firestar."

'You may leave."

"Bye."

Hazelpaw walked into the clearing and saw every cat in the clan, eager to see what punishment she got. She walked right past them and into Leafpool's den. Leafpool was spreading cobwebs over Hollypaw's scratches. Hazelpaw walked in silently. Leafpool turned her head and frowned when she saw it was Hazelpaw.

"Hi, Hollypaw."

"What do you want?" Hollypaw hissed at Hazelpaw.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I've never done that before and I just couldn't help it. Next time you want to say mean things about Echopaw, don't do it to his best friend," Hazelpaw spat the rest her words spitefully and stared into Hollypaw's face fearlessly.

One day, Hazelpaw knew that Echopaw was going to be the bravest leader in the whole forest, and Hazelpaw was going to be there right beside him. No matter what.


	10. Chapter 9

C H A P T E R 9

**C H A P T E R 9**

_The bed that Echopaw lay in _didn't feel as comfortable as his nest back at camp. Frost and Leo had taught him many of the twoleg's strange ways. Like that they called their nests beds, they cook their food before they eat it, they don't eat thrush, vole, or mice, they don't hunt for their food, and many more strange things. Echopaw honestly did not know how they figured it out, but they seemed to know a lot of the twoleg's jibberish.

It was dawn and he knew that the twolegs would be filling his food dish in a minute. He only ate that crowfood because he needed his strength if he would ever get back to Thunderclan. He hoped Hazelpaw was doing okay. He thought about her all the time.

He walked out of his fluffy, pink, bed and ran out of the little she-cat's room. She would still sleep for a while longer. He learned to gain at least some trust from the tom. He was gentle with Echopaw and he seemed to understand that Echopaw did not like to be held. Echopaw walked down the steps and into his feeding room. Two dishes lay side-by-side; one filled with food the other filled with water. He lapped at the water and ate some of the food. He made sure to leave some for Frost and Leo.

He walked over to a small box to make dirt. It was filled with a substance that tickled his paws. After that, he looked out the window. Rain poured outside and Echopaw longed for the water that melted into his coat. The drops danced and played as they dripped down the window. Echopaw reached out to them, as if he could feel them.

Sometimes Echopaw didn't understand why he missed the rain so much. He usually hated it. But being locked up in twoleg nest all day made him miss the outdoors.

"You miss it don't you?" Echopaw turned around to see Leo walk and sit next to him.

"So much," Echopaw replied.

"I used to live outside, not in a clan, but on my own. I watched my mother get killed by a monster when I was just a kit. I sought shelter and that's when I met Frost and she somehow got her owners to take me in. Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I stayed outside. Occasionally, I have dreams. They aren't ordinary housecat dreams though. I see myself as a great hunter. With other cats around me and I hunt with them and battle them. Sometimes, I wish my dreams would become a reality," his golden eyes sparkled with hope and wonder. Echopaw suddenly realized why he was here.

"The lost clan!" he shouted.

"What?" Leo asked, surprised at Echopaw's sudden outburst.

"I finally know why I'm here! Does Frost have dreams like this??"

"Yes," he meowed.

"I knew that I was here for a reason! I just knew it!" Echopaw shouted, even though he had no clue that he was here for a reason.

"What are you talking about??"

"Spottedleaf!" Echopaw ignored Leo's question. "I know why I'm here!"

"Good, Echopaw. So let's get started on making the _lost _clan, the _found _clan," he heard Spottedleaf's voice whisper.

"Who was that?" Leo put his ears back on his head and barred his teeth, "Who is Spottedleaf?"

"Leo, how would you like to be deputy of my new clan?"


	11. Chapter 10

C H A P T E R 10

**C H A P T E R 10**

_"Now, you guys know the plan _right?" Echopaw whispered to Frost and Leo.

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Okay… Wait for them to open the door, then dart out of it as fast as you can," Echopaw repeated, more for himself then for the cats next to him.

Every dawn, the two kits left through the front door. If they could just squeeze out in time, they would be free again.

"NOW!" Echopaw yowled and darted out from his hiding spot. He ran through the front door and out into the open air. _Yes! I'm free! _Echopaw thought. He looked behind him and saw the twolegs running after the three cats, but couldn't keep up with their fast pace. They didn't stop running until they reached the border of Thunderclan's territory.

"What now?" Leo asked. Echopaw never really thought of that. It had been four days since Echopaw had invited them into his new clan, but he never thought about what he would do when they did escape.

"Echopaw?" Frost asked nervously. Echopaw ignored her when he smelled a familiar scent.

"Leafpool!" he yowled and found her and Jaypaw searching for herbs. She looked up in surprise and she and Jaypaw bounded over to Echopaw.

"Echopaw! You're back!! And you brought friends," she meowed. Jaypaw just sat next to her.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone at Thunderclan that they're here. I need to bring them somewhere and then I'm coming back. Don't tell _anyone_ that you saw me, okay?"

"Okay, but hurry back!" she yowled as Leo, Frost, and Echopaw ran on the border of Thunderclan and Windclan's territory. They ran all the way up to Moonpool, where they stopped.

"Spottedleaf?" Echopaw called into the sky, which was the lightest shade of blue and was filled with fluffy, white, clouds. Leo and Frost just stood quietly, looking down and shuffling their paws.

There was a faint light up in the sky that floated downward towards the three cats. Leo and Frost each fluffed their fur out and pulled back their lips to show shiny, white, and sharp teeth. The light took form into a blue-gray she-cat. Echopaw started to raise his fur, which frightened Frost and Leo even more.

"Hello Echopaw, Frost, and Leo. I am Bluestar," the she-cat introduced herself when she was on the ground.

"As you, Echopaw, know, this is Moonpool," she pointed with the tip of her tail at the little pool next to her.

"What about it?" Echopaw asked.

"Well, this is close to where your clan will be. Leo, you will be the lost clan's new deputy and Frost, since you are expecting kits, you will be a queen. Obviously, the clan will need more cats to be complete, but for now, you only have four."

"But there are only three of us," Leo pointed out.

"Yes, but you are forgetting one other cat," Bluestar smiled in Echopaw's direction.

"Hazelpaw," he murmured.

"Yes, Hazelpaw will be a warrior of your new clan. Since you are only an apprentice, Spottedleaf and I will watch over you and give you advice when you have your clan all set. Soon, your time will come when you will receive your leader name and your nine lives. And I must ask, have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes, Bluestar. The new name of my clan is…"

**OHH!! What will be the new name of Echopaw's clan?? Don't ask me because I have NO idea!! Haha. So now, it is up to you!! In your reviews, state good names for Echopaw's new clan! The next chapter probably won't reveal it, sorry! Well, please give good ideas!! **


	12. Chapter 11

C H A P T E R 11

**A/N: this chapter may get a little gruesome at one point. I just wanted to warn you. It isn't too bad, though.**

**C H A P T E R 11**

_"Echopaw! You're back!" Hazelpaw bounded over _to him as walked into camp. He looked at her, happily, and met her halfway into the clearing. He licked her gray and white fur and purred blissfully.

"Echopaw, so good to have you back!" Firestar exclaimed as he walked into the clearing. He heard Hollypaw snort in the back of the crowd and whispered something into Honeypaw's ear. Honeypaw laughed quietly and glared at Echopaw. But as any good leader would do, he ignored it and nodded his head to Firestar and smiled.

"It's good to be back," he said, sitting next to Hazelpaw.

"Did the twolegs treat you well? Did they hurt you? Cause' if they did, I'd claw their ears off!" Hazelpaw threatened.

"No, they didn't hurt me. They were very good to me, but it would never replace my life in the clans."

"Well, it is very nice to have you back. Feel free to eat something and go to sleep. It must have been a long journey to come back here."

"Thank you, Firestar." Firestar turned his back on Echopaw and started talking to Sandstorm and Graystripe.

Echopaw walked over to the freshkill pile and grabbed a finch and started to eat it. Hazelpaw joined him. He saw long shadows cover him and Hazelpaw. He looked up and saw Hollypaw and Honeypaw standing over him.

"What?" he asked sharply. Hazelpaw tensed next to him.

"Well I just wanted to say that I wish you had been taken away from Thunderclan forever! You do no good for the clan and you cause fights!" Hollypaw hissed. Echopaw noticed some scratches on her shoulder and he looked at Hazelpaw, who had her fur standing up straight and her eyes were full of hatred.

Usually, this sort of thing what have driven Echopaw on end and he would have attacked and probably killed Hollypaw right then and there, but he stayed calm and replied, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Hollypaw. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my meal in peace."

"Ugh!" Hollypaw growled. She was not expecting that answer. "You are no better than crowfood!" she hissed.

"Hollypaw! That is enough!" They all looked to see Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight walked over to them, both of them had their fur standing on end and anger flooding their eyes. Hollypaw tensed and cowered to the ground, trembling.

"I heard the whole conversation! That was very rude and disrespectful. You will apologize right now!" Squirrelflight hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Echopaw," she murmured.

"Now go and clean the elders den! She followed her to the elders den, lecturing her the whole way.

**A/N: One word, BUSTED!! Haha, now back to the story…**

"That was very bold of you Echopaw. I apologize for her behavior and I will tell Firestar how well you handled it," Brambleclaw meowed before walking over to Firestar. It didn't take long to realize that the whole clan had watched that little episode.

After Echopaw left Leo and Frost at Moonpool with Bluestar, he had come straight back to camp, with freshkill. Bluestar was teaching Leo and Frost how to hunt and survive until the clan was finally complete.

Bluestar had told Echopaw that he would need to be appointed a warrior before he could lead his clan. She told him to earn respect from the elders and get to know them better and they would make him a warrior soon. She couldn't tell him anything else.

Echopaw wanted to tell Hazelpaw so bad, but he knew he couldn't; at least in front of all these cats. So he asked her to go hunting with him.

"Sure!" she replied. They walked out of the camp side-by-side. Hazelpaw's tail twined with Echopaw's. He purred and walked closer next to her.

Once outside, Echopaw told her everything about Leo and Frost and Bluestar and the twolegs. Everything. If she was disappointed about not being deputy, she didn't show it.

"Wow!" This is gonna be the best clan ever!" She purred when he was finished.

"I know! I bet even Hollypaw will want to join!" he joked.

He stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right. He could smell the sinister smell of badger on his territory. Hazelpaw smelt it too, for her tail puffed up. They both broke into a run, towards the smell of their enemy. It didn't take long to find two adult badgers battling two small she-cats.

Echopaw finally grasped that the two she-cats were Honeypaw and Hollypaw. They were screeching and yowling at the badgers. Echopaw immediately headed into the battle. He attacked the smallest badger that was fighting with Honeypaw.

He dug his teeth into the badger's fur and felt warm blood trickle down his throat. He bit harder and heard the badger shriek in agony. The badger shook him off and ran into the woods, whimpering. Echopaw saw Honeypaw, scared stiff, from behind a tree. Next, Echopaw went after the one fighting with Hollypaw. He didn't see Hazelpaw so she probably went back to camp to get help.

"I can fight my own battles!" Hollypaw hissed sharply at Echopaw. He ignored her and jumped onto the badger's back. He clawed at its neck. His eyes sparkled with a burning fire. The badger growled and swayed its body. Echopaw lost his grip and fumbled to the ground awkwardly. He shook himself and saw the badger bite Hollypaw's neck and shook her. She cried out in pain. Echopaw ran under the badger and clawed at its belly. He let go of Hollypaw and sent her flying through the air. She hit a tree and fell to the ground. The badger moved and stared at Echopaw. He looked back with no fear.

"Do the move I taught you," Spottedleaf's voice whispered in Echopaw's ears. He nodded and darted towards the badger. He went straight into him, but turned at the last second and jumped onto its side and hung on with his claws which dug deep into the badger's skin. He cried out in a shocked pain and tried to face Echopaw. Echopaw didn't let go and started to climb onto his back.

When he made it onto the badger's back and tore into his skin. It started to bleed again and bellowed in pain. Echopaw turned his head and saw Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Hazelpaw watching him from afar. He looked at them thinking, _why aren't they helping me! _

"Because you don't need help," Spottedleaf whispered.

Echopaw became more determined and dug deeper into the badger. It turned and turned trying to shove Echopaw off. Suddenly, it got Echopaw off of his back and trampled through the forest. Echopaw sighed in relief. All the warriors ran over to him and nuzzled him. But Echopaw jumped up and ran over to Hollypaw, who was lying, half hidden, in the bushes. He nudged her still body. She didn't wake up. The others were confused and didn't come to Hollypaw's aid because they didn't know was going on.

"Please, Hollypaw! Wake up!" he yowled in distress.

At that, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight ran over faster than you could say mouse. The other warriors followed more slowly. Squirrelflight prodded her daughter with her paw and placed her head in her fur.

Hollypaw opened her eyes and looked at Echopaw. "Y-you saved m-my l-life! If y-you hadn't-t gotten the b-b-badger to let g-go of me-e, I-I would b-be crowfood!" she stammered. She had a look of pain and gratefulness in her eyes. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked at Echopaw too. They smiled and their eyes were filled with relief and appreciation.

"Thank you, Echopaw!" Squirrelflight meowed happily.

"It was nothing."

"No, something like that would give you your warrior name!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. "How about it Firestar? I sure think that he deserves it after that brave action!"

"Of course! I will have the ceremony right when we get back!" Firestar announced proudly.

"Thank you, Firestar!" Echopaw shouted cheerfully.

"And I think Hazelpaw deserves her warrior name too. It was a brave decision to come back to camp to tell us about the badger attack."

"Thank you so much!" Hazelpaw exclaimed.

"You both deserve it!" Sandstorm meowed.

Echopaw knew he was one step closer to becoming the leader of his new clan.


	13. Chapter 12

C H A P T E R 12

**A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews! I really do need more clan name ideas so please send them in!! PLEASE R&R!! Also, special thanks to Snowfeather5 for the great Echopaw and Frost warrior name suggestions! They really helped a lot! And, if you wanna read some great Warrior stories, check out Snowfeather5's work and Pink Kitty Cat's stories.. They rock! Well I hope you like this chapter!!**

**Also iHeartGreenDay95: thanks for the clan name suggestion! I think I'll use it because it's like a green clan like Treeclan, like tree-huggers and eco! Yeah so anyway… SAVE THE SHARKS!! Go on my profile and go on the websites! They rock!! Toodles!**

**C H A P T E R 12**

_"Let all cats old enough to _catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting," Firestar called. Echopaw and Hazelpaw quivered with excitement. Everyone gathered and started to watch as the two apprentices' got their warrior names.

"These two apprentices' before me are brave and loyal to their clan. Echopaw was captured by twolegs and when he got back, I was afraid it would have messed up his training. But today, I did not see an apprentice fighting those badgers, I saw a warrior. He saved Hollypaw's life! He deserves his warrior name as well as Hazelpaw. She made a very bold decision to come back to camp to get help for Echopaw. That was very brave of her.

I stand before Starclan and present to you these two apprentices'. They have worked hard to learn and understand the ways of your noble code. Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your new warrior name, Echostorm. Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she squealed.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your new warrior name, Hazeleyes."

All of the clan cats shouted the warriors' new names.

"Good job Hazel_eyes_!"

"Echostorm, Echostorm!" they chanted.

Echostorm smiled and licked Hazelpaw's shoulder. She returned the lick and looked out into the crowd of cats around them.

"As you know, tonight you will sit vigil alone. You will be the only cats on guard, so be careful."

"Okay," They both said unison.

That night, it was extremely cold. At least it didn't snow. Echostorm saw Hazeleyes doze off once but he flicked her with his tail and she jerked awake. She smiled at him gratefully. He smiled back. The wind was cold and icy against his fur. He shivered and chattered his teeth. Hazeleyes shook herself and tensed her muscles against the wind.

They stayed awake all night and when the morning came, Echostorm had never been happier to see the sun. It was like a great ball of fire that warmed Echostorm's body immediately. He yawned and stretched. He heard a faint rustling from the warriors den and he saw Sandstorm come out. She flicked her tail in greeting and meowed, "Good morning Echo_storm _and Hazel_eyes_! You can talk now, its sunrise."

"Oh thank you Sandstorm!" Hazeleyes exclaimed. "I have never not talked so long of a time in my life!" she yowled.

"Don't you sleep at night?" Sandstorm asked.

"Well, I do but sometimes I talk in my sleep! Plus, I do stay up some nights and talk to Honeypaw!"

"Well you won't be talking like that in the warriors' den or else I'll kick you out!" Sandstorm threatened, lightheartedly.

"I swear I won't talk at night!" Hazeleyes promised.

"Calm down! I believe you!" Sandstorm laughed.

"Good."

"Listen, I'm gonna go hunting… Hazeleyes, do you wanna come?" Echostorm asked.

"You two should get some rest!" Sandstorm meowed. "You've been awake all night!"

"It's okay. We won't be long and I wanna go hunting as a warrior!" Hazeleyes mewed.

"Alright, but when you come back, you need to get some rest!" Sandstorm yowled as the two new warriors ran out of camp.

Outside, the air was cool. It wasn't as cold as last night because the sun was out. Echostorm and Hazeleyes ran side-by-side in the forest.

"We aren't actually going hunting right?" Hazeleyes asked.

"No. I want to check on Frost and Leo. I thought you might like to meet your new deputy and queen."

"Of course!"

"Good. Stay close to me. I don't want anyone to see us. Let's go."

They ran all the way to Moonpool and saw Frost and Leo grooming each other by the lake. They looked up happily when the saw Echostorm and Hazeleyes and bounded over to greet them.

"Echopaw your back!" Leo greeted him.

"Actually, my new warrior name is Echo_storm!_" Echostorm exclaimed proudly.

"You're a warrior now?!" Frost asked, shocked.

"Yep! And this is Hazeleyes," Echostorm pointed to Hazeleyes with his tail.

"Hello Hazeleyes!" Frost and Leo greeted.

"Hello Frost and Leo!" she replied.

"While we were here, we thought of some other cats that might like to join the clan. I can bring them to you Echostorm," Leo said.

"Why don't I go with you?" Echostorm asked.

"Okay. Frost you stay here."

"Yes and you too Hazeleyes. Stay with Frost until we get back."

"Okay Echostorm," she purred and rubbed his cheek.

"We'll be back soon," he promised.

He and Leo sped off towards the twoleg nests.

"Are these kittypets we're looking for?" Echostorm asked on their way there.

"Well some are rouges and some are kittypets."

"You know what rouges are?" Echostorm asked, surprised.

"Yes. Bluestar taught Frost and me clan words. Some of it was confusing, but we decided we had to learn it. It was pretty easy once we got the hang of it. Plus, Frost has had a huge appetite so I pretty much have to hunt all the time. I'm getting pretty good at it!" he meowed, proudly.

"Good. You'll need all the practice you can get. Frost will learn once her kits are born and she doesn't need to watch over them all the time."

"Okay. We're almost there."

"Okay."

They slowed to a walked and Echostorm saw that they were heading towards a twoleg garden. He then saw a white she-cat and another gray she-cat sitting in the shade of a tree. Leo pounced on the garden fence. Echostorm followed.

"Hello Amber and Minnie!" Leo greeted and gave each she-cat a lick on the forehead. They were older, Echostorm could tell. He jumped off the fence and nodded his head in greeting towards the two she-cats. They raised their neck fur and puffed out their tail. They stood with their back arched and their lips pulled back.

"It's okay. He's nice. He is here to help you!" Leo reassured them. They reluctantly lowered their backs and fur.

"Hello, I'm Echostorm."

"Why did you bring him here?" the amber she-cat asked.

"Because he wants you to join his clan," Leo answered.

"Clan?" the gray she-cat asked.

Echostorm explained the clans to the she-cats and they seemed to get very interested.

"So, do you wanna join?" Leo asked when Echostorm was finished.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. These twolegs are so mean to us. I'll join," The gray she-cat meowed.

"I guess I will too then," the amber she-cat agreed.

"Good. Gather all of your friends and meet us here tomorrow at dawn. We still need more warriors. Thank you Amber and Minnie. You will not be disappointed," Echostorm promised as he and Leo left the two she-cats in the garden.

"I have to get back to camp. Bye Leo, I'll meet you here tomorrow at dawn."

"Good-bye Echostorm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye!" He said as he picked up sped.

And Echostorm knew that he would have many more warriors joining tomorrow. He just knew it.


	14. Chapter 13

C H A P T E R 13

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone for giving me clan name suggestions for Echostorm's new clan! I have a poll on my site where you can vote on my favorites. Well, anyway, hope you like this chapter. I might make another story like a sequel or something on a different story about like Echostar or something… **

**Toodles!**

**Go to my profile please!**

**C H A P T E R 13**

_Bluestar sat in a clearing with _Spottedleaf facing her. Their faces were both distraught and unhappy. Stars sparkled around him and the sky was almost black.

"Are you sure this is his fate?" Spottedleaf whispered.

"I am positive. There is no changing his future."

"B-but if I could just warn Echostorm! He could change it!"

"You cannot. Fate is fate. There is no way out of this one. We'll just have to wait and see."

"But it is so awful! I can't just stand back and watch!" Spottedleaf cried. "I must help! You have to understand! They trust him! We gave him this power because he will use it wisely and he won't make mistakes! I know he wouldn't!"

"Spottedleaf, you need to understand. He will watch from Starclan. Sometimes fate is cruel, but like I said, fate is fate," Bluestar said solemnly.

"But Bluestar!"

"Spottedleaf. There are other cats worthy for his title."

"I know, but he deserves it! After all he's been through!"

"All we can do now is wait."

"When will it happen?"

"At moon high tonight. He will go hunting and there is where he will meet his fate."

"Oh, no!"

"It is his destiny."

**A/N: Ooooo! Cliffy! Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to update soon! **


	15. Chapter 14

C H A P T E R 14

**C H A P T E R 14**

_Echostorm and Hazeleyes walked back to _camp together. They brought back a bunch of prey which made the freshkill pile huge. Echostorm nuzzled Hazeleyes affectionately and walked into the den with her. But he was too excited. He couldn't sleep. He got up, careful not to wake anyone else up, and walked into the woods.

Everything seemed to be still outside. The wind hardly blew and no creatures stirred. He shook himself and licked his front paw.

"I'm not afraid. There are a bunch of nights like tonight!" Echostorm tried to cheer himself up. He shivered again but continued on.

Something wasn't right. Echostorm could tell. It was just instinct that something bad was going to happen. A gust of wind shook the trees and seemed to say, "Go back! Go back!"

Echostorm stood, frozen. What was happening? Why was it so quiet? Not one cricket chirped. He held up his nose and tasted the air. Something was different. He perked his ears and listened for any sounds of life. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He started to feel scared.

Then, he smelled it. Blood and lots of it. He scrunched his nose at the strong scent. It was over whelming. He started to panic. Should he go back and get help? He decided he would investigate first.

He prowled through the forest sniffing everything. Echostorm walked over to a tree and what was behind it, changed his life forever.

Leo. A badger. Everything was so distorted to Echostorm. Leo fought with all of his might against the huge badger. Echostorm immediately jumped in to aid his friend. He slashed at the badger and sliced at its skin. It growled and bit at Echostorm. He bounced back and looked for Leo. He saw him crawling into the safety of the bushes. He was bleeding very badly.

That just seemed to make Echostorm even madder, so he used all of his strength and bit the badger's nose. It howled and ran away, but not before Echostorm got onto its back and bit into its skin. Then, he scratched its ear and made it all torn up. It shrieked and knocked Echostorm off of his back, then ran away. Echostorm panted as he ran over to Leo.

Leo lay in the dirt and shuddered. He had a bad gash on his left shoulder and his front paw was broken.  
"Get him to Leafpool, now," Spottedleaf whispered in his ear.

"But I can't carry him!" Echostorm cried.

"Then I will help him." She appeared and walked urgently over to Leo. She had cobwebs and other herbs that Echostorm didn't know of in her mouth. He let her pass and she got to work. Echostorm watched her perform on the unconscious Leo. Then, he went hunting and caught freshkill and brought it back for Leo when he woke up. Finally, Spottedleaf sat up and looked very satisfied.

"I'm done. He will live. It wasn't too serious. I must go. Good-bye."

"Thank you Spottedleaf!"

"Your very welcome, Echostorm." And then, she disappeared.

Echostorm sat by Leo until he woke up. As soon as he did, he jumped up, fur bristling.

"W-where am I?" he asked, dazed.

"Thunderclan territory. What in Starclan were you doing on this territory??"

"It's Frost! She's giving birth!"


	16. Chapter 15

C H A P T E R 15

**A/N: C'mon people!! I need more reviews!! Besides Snowfeather5, ****EspeonSilverfire2, and iHeartGreenDay95, I haven't gotten any other reviews!! Please review!! And many thanks to those three people who are reviewing!**

**Toodles!**

**-SavingOurSharks-**

**C H A P T E R 15**

_Echostorm ran with Leo and Leafpool _to Moonpool where Frost was giving birth. Already two tiny kits lay next to her, covered in blood. Frost wailed as she gave birth to two other kits. Leafpool ran over to her and helped her through it.

Echostorm and Leo ran into camp and immediately asked for Leafpool. She didn't seem reluctant at all and didn't ask for any details about who they were, where they came from, or how they got here. She asked where Frost was and got supplies, then they were on their way.

Leo had come to find Echostorm and met the badger. He said that he tried to run away, but he didn't want to lead it to Echostorm's camp, so he stood and fought. He was defiantly going to make a great deputy.

"Good job, Frost! Keep going!" Leo shouted.

"It's okay Frost, you're doing just fine. Echostorm, Leo come and lick these kits that are already out."

They obediently leaned down and licked a kit. Right now, there were four kits and Frost was still giving birth. This time, only one kit was born. Five kits now lay in the clearing, covered in blood. Frost lay on her side, but gathered enough strength to lick two of her new-born kits. Leafpool licked one, Leo lick two and Echostorm licked one. Soon, all of the kits were suckling their mother and Leafpool had time to talk to Echostorm.

"Where did they come from?" she asked, facing Echostorm.

"A twoleg place."

"How do you know them?"

"Uhhhh. Er, um…" Echostorm stammered.

"It's okay, you can tell her," Spottedleaf's gentle voice whispered.

"Are you sure?" Echostorm whispered back.

"Positive, they'll all know soon enough."

"Okay, well, um, I was I guess, uh, chosen to find the 'Lost clan'. I have to make a clan near here, cause there are supposed to be five clans now. Spottedleaf helped me out a lot. And then I found Leo and Frost at a twoleg place, in fact, I was supposed to meet a bunch of other cats' today…"

"Then why aren't you there?"

"Because Leo was attacked by a badger--"

"What? If he was attacked, he would have scratches and bruises all over him and it's not like he knows the strength of a badger!"

"Spottedleaf saved him. I heard her mumble a couple times and she said, 'this will not be his fate. I won't let him die!'"

"She probably said that because she saw him dying in a vision. She must have broken a rule as Starclan is not aloud to change a cat's fate."

"Oh, do you think she'll get in trouble?" Echostorm asked.

"Starclan has rules, but is very fair. They will not give her a cruel punishment. She is a good cat and will be punished fairly. You should probably get going if you want to meet those cats in time."

"Okay, thanks Leafpool! What will you do with Leo and Frost?" He asked.

"I will take them back to camp and tell them that they are strangers to the clan and Jaypaw and I found him while searching for herbs. You should go now."

"Okay, thanks again Leafpool, you're really helping me out here!" he purred as he bounded away.

"Oh, you're welcome, I hope you find some cats that will be willing to be in your clan!" she called after him.

As Echostorm darted into the forest his heart began to pound. _What if nobody wants to join? What if they think it's stupid or fake?? _Echostorm thought unhappily. _No, I just have to keep thinking positive. Just keep thinking positive… _Echostorm repeated that line to himself all the way to the twolegs clan, but no matter how hard he tried, unhappy thoughts came to him and they became more and more true at every thought.


	17. Chapter 16

C H A P T E R 16

**A/N: Pleases I need more reviews!! But, thanks for all the other great reviews that I got!!**

**Toodles!**

**C H A P T E R 16**

_As Echostorm walked by the twoleg _house he was supposed to meet the cats at he heard impatient snorts. He nervously walked behind a bush and saw at least ten cats sitting in together.

"Amber! You told us they would be here by now!" Echostorm heard a she-cat growl.

"I thought that's what he said!" Amber hissed back.

"Well, maybe he was wrong! We should all go home before we get beaten to death!" a tom jeered.

"No, stop!" Echostorm yowled from the bush and leaped from his hiding spot.

"Finally, you're here!" Minnie hissed.

"Frost gave birth. I came as quickly as I could but I guess it wasn't fast enough," he explained quickly.

"Fine, but can we just get this over with!?" A huge black tom growled. His golden eyes sparkled with anger.

"Okay, well here it is…" Echostorm told them his story and some cats seemed very interested, but some, like the black tom, snorted and rolled his eyes constantly. "Minnie and Amber agreed to join, but I need more warriors. If you are interested, you need to meet me here tomorrow. I promise that you will not be disappointed if you decide to join. Thank you for your time," Echostorm concluded. As some of the cats dispersed, others stayed to ask Echostorm questions.

"Do you hunt for your own food?" someone asked.

"Is it like the legend says, do you really eat other cats and use their bones as toothpicks??" some other cat yowled.

"Are there humans anywhere?"

"Do you go hungry at all?"

"Whoa, whoa! One at a time!" Echostorm yowled as he was attacked by questions. He was surprised when he saw that the big, black, tom was still here, watching Echostorm intently.

"Okay, are there humans anywhere in your clan?" a small gray and white she-cat asked.

"No. On rare occasions, a couple cats get taken away by twolegs, but like I said, it is extremely rare. Plus, our place by Moonpool is very secluded and most twolegs don't go by there." Most of the cats gave a satisfied nod and threw questions at him again.

"So if you have to hunt for your food, do you ever go hungry because prey isn't out?" A brown tom with yellow eyes asked.

"Sometimes. But only during leafbare when the weather is cold and it's nothing too bad. We always find some."

Echostorm answered about a dozen other questions. Most cats seemed very satisfied and murmured, "I'm defiantly coming tomorrow." Some smaller cats that Echostorm would defiantly make apprentices, said, "O! I can't wait until I get _my _warrior name! I'll be the best in the forest!"

Echostorm knew he did well today. Many cats would be coming tomorrow. He noticed that the black tom still lingered behind. Then, when everyone was gone except he and Echostorm, he spoke.

"I was not going to come in the beginning. I was absolutely against it. Don't ask me why, I don't know. All I do know is now, you have changed my mind. I will be here tomorrow for one reason and one reason only. I am sick of my twolegs. They treat me poorly and I believe that I would have a better life with you, then I would with them. Many of these cats need help. They are abused and mistreated everyday. This is a great thing that you are doing for them. I wanted to thank you personally. So, thanks," he meowed to Echostorm, who sat in utter shock. He did not expect that to come out of such a strong, mean-looking cat like him.

"You're welcome. What is your name?"

"Oak. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," he finished as he bounded into the darkness.

"Me too!" Echostorm called after him. And he really meant it.


	18. Chapter 17

C H A P T E R 17

**A/N: Boohoo! It's almost the end!! WAHHH!! Oh well, I can promise you, there will be a sequel!! Yay! **

**Hope you like this chapter!  
Toodles!**

**C H A P T E R 17**

_The sun shone brightly in the sky _as Echostorm washed his brown fur. He had just woken up and had to get ready to go to the twoleg place. He wondered how he was supposed to tell all the clans that he and Hazeleyes were leaving to start their own clan. He wondered how all the clans would take it. Most likely, they think it was a joke and no one would believe him.

Leo and Frost stayed in the nursery with Frost's newly born kits. She hadn't named them yet and she never left their side. Some of the other warriors around him stirred in their sleep, and Hazeleyes woke up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sitting right up.

Seeing Sandstorm's eye blink open, he just replied, "Make dirt. Then I might go hunting. Wanna come?"

Hazeleyes eyed him suspiciously, then mewed, "Sure, I need the exercise."

They walked into the clearing and breathed the fresh air. They were about to walk out of the camp when a voice called them back.

"Hazeleyes, Echostorm! Wait!" They turned around to see Leo running after them.

"Are you going back to find new warriors??" Leo asked.

"Yes. Why?" Hazeleyes replied.

"Because Frost is naming her kits and wanted you to be there with her."

"Oh, great! Of course we'll come!" Echostorm exclaimed.

"Good, she's deciding now."

In the nursery, Frost lie in the middle while some other queens crowded her and looked at the five tiny kits suckling her.

"Oh, good you came!" Frost exclaimed when she saw Hazeleyes and Echostorm.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for anything!" Hazeleyes mewed excitedly.

"Okay well, I've decided to name this one," she said, pointing a small black kit, "Bounce. And this one will be Flower," she said pointing to a small black and white kit. "Oh, and this one looks like a Dawn!" Frost meowed looking towards a white kit with a black splotch on her forehead. "This one will be… Smokey!" she said pointing to a blackish grayish kit. "And the last one will be, "Stormy!" she exclaimed as she pointed to a gray kit.

"Those are all great names!" Ferncloud exclaimed when Frost was done.

"Thank you," Frost replied.

"Yes Frost, these will make fine kits!" Hazeleyes exclaimed, eyeing the kits happily.

"Thank you Hazeleyes. You two should leave now, I know I interrupted you. But I really appreciate you coming!"

"You're very welcome!" Hazeleyes said, rubbing her muzzle against Frost's.

"Goodbye Frost, when we get back, we'll come back to check on you!" Echostorm meowed.

"Okay, thank you Echostorm."

More than the expected amount of cats greeted Hazeleyes and Echostorm when they got back to the twoleg place. Oak was there with a bunch of other cats. Echostorm and Hazeleyes walked silently into the clearing and all the cats immediately were quiet as Echostorm jumped onto a tree stump.

"Hello!" Echostorm greeted.

"Hello!" All the cats said in harmony.

"I'm guessing you all came to be a part of the Lost Clan."

"No, we're here to eat grass!" A rowdy cat yowled sarcastically in the back.

"Er, uh, then I'll get started. Spottedleaf, my dead mentor, sent me a dream last night that I am supposed to give you your warrior names tomorrow. Plus, tonight, I go tonight to Moonpool to receive my nine lives and leader name. Trust me, I am very nervous, but today, I tell my clan the news about the new clan. Tomorrow, you will be full warriors!" Echostorm announced as yowls of excitement raced across the crowd of cats.

"I can't wait!" a couple of warriors yowled.

"No more twolegs!" A small she-cat hissed happily.

"This is so exciting!" a golden she-cat yowled to her friend.

Echostorm looked around at the happy cats. Hazeleyes walked up to him and pressed her nose into his fur.

"This is a good thing that you're doing for them, Echostorm. I can hear some of them saying how happy they are for leaving their twolegs. But, how will you tell the clans? What if they don't agree this is the right thing to do?" Hazeleyes had pure concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Spottedleaf also told me that she will guide me. When we get back, I must tell Firestar, alone. Then, I have to travel back to Moonpool and receive my warrior name and lives. Spottedleaf said she will help Firestar understand."

"That's good. Plus, Firestar is a fair leader and will at least try to understand," relief flooded Hazeleyes face as she rubbed her muzzle up against Echostorm's.

"Hopefully. We must go back now."

"Okay."

"Now, I will be back tomorrow as a full leader. We will go through all the ceremonies and then, find our territory. Tomorrow, you will be complete warriors!" Echostorm yowled.

He and Hazeleyes turned away from the celebrating cats and ran back to Thunderclan. They knew they would smell like rouges and kittypets, but that didn't matter now. They would soon be a part of their own clan.


	19. Chapter 18

C H A P T E R 18

**A/N: Congratulations to Snowfeather5, iHeartHP95, Alice Capphar, and ****EspeonSilverfire2!! You are my like only loyal reviewers so you will be in the sequel of this story! Yay you! If you want to be a part of this story, in your review tell me your warrior name and description and you might end up in Cloudclan!**

**Yay you!**

**But you gotta review!**

**Toodles!**

**C H A P T E R 18**

_On the way back to camp, _Echostorm thought about how he was going to tell the clans. He knew Firestar would have good advice. He's a great leader.

As soon as he arrived at camp, Echostorm walked up to Firestar who was talking to Brambleclaw and Sandstorm.

"Uh, hi Firestar. I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Is something wrong?" Sandstorm asked, her neck fur beginning to bristle.

"No, not anything terrible. Just something I got to tell Firestar."

"Okay, come into my den," Firestar said, walking towards his den with Echostorm right beside him. They sat down together, face to face in his den.

"Alright, I think I know what this is about," Firestar said.

"You do?" Echostorm asked.

"Of course, it's about the 'Lost Clan' isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Spottedleaf came to me in a dream last night. She wanted to give me a heads up. So I understand you go tonight to receive your leader name and nine lives?"

"Yes, Firestar. But how am I supposed to tell the other clans?? They aren't all as understanding as you are," Echostorm shuffled his paws.

"Well, tomorrow is the gathering. You might as well tell them then. And you should tell Thunderclan now. I haven't sent any patrols out because I knew you would have to tell them. True, the other clans might think you might be loyal to us since you grew up here, but you must prove them wrong and have your clan stand together as one. Here, why don't you tell Thunderclan now?" he suggested starting to walk out of his den.

"Okay, thanks Firestar."

"You are very welcome, Echostorm."

They walked out of the den in silence and Firestar called the clan in for a meeting.

"Echostorm would like to tell you something," he finished calling Echostorm to take his place.

"H-Hello," he stammered once he got every cats attention. He saw Hazeleyes sitting by Sandstorm and she smiled at him. He gulped.

"Uh, a couple of moonrises ago, Spottedleaf came to me." He paused as he heard shocked gasps and murmurings. "She told-d me that there was a 'Lost Clan' that I was supposed to find. She helped me train and helped me understand better the ways of the Warrior Code. She never gave up on me. Finally, I found Leo and Frost in a twoleg shelter together. Leo had dreams of living with the wild cats. I knew he was supposed to be a part of the Lost Clan. We traveled to another twoleg place which had two cats named Amber and Minnie. They knew more cats that would be willing to join my clan, Cloudclan. So far, I have about twenty cats that are willing to join me. Tonight, I go to Moonpool to receive my nine lives and leader name. Tomorrow, I tell all the clans about Cloudclan and find where my clan will live. Spottedleaf told me that there was always supposed to be another clan by the lake territory. And that it was my destiny to make that clan," Echostorm finished and took a deep breath.

The cats were in complete shock and Cloudtail called out, "But you aren't even clan-born!"

"Neither is Firestar!" Hazeleyes retorted.

"Oh, and Hazeleyes is coming with me. I know this is hard to believe—

This isn't just hard to believe, it's impossible!" Mousefur interrupted.

"No, Mousefur. I believe him for Spottedleaf also sent me a dream about this. It is true and whether you agree or not, it will happen. When Echostorm comes back tomorrow, he will be known as Echostar!" Firestar declared as most of the cats cheered. Even Hollypaw smiled and yowled her approval.

"Now, Echostorm, will you need other cats to go with you to Moonpool?" Firestar asked.

"Just Hazeleyes. It isn't too far from here."

"Okay then. You should get going now."

"Goodbye Firestar. Thank you for all you have done for me since I got here. You are a great leader."

"And you will be an even better leader," Firestar licked the top of Echostorm's head. "May Starclan light your path."


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: WOW, chapter 19 already

**A/N: WOW, chapter 19 already! Yippee!**

"**I just want to thank the academy and all of my loyal reviewers" I pause to take a deep breath, "I can't believe it. This is just so great!"**

**Lol. Anyway… Remember, if you wanna be in my story, you gots to REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND,**

**REVIEW!!**

**Well, here is chapter 19! Hope y'all like it!**

**C H A P T E R 19**

_Moonpool glittered in the dark as _if it were a night light. A large, bright moon floated in the sky along with a million other stars. Echostorm looked up into the sky and sighed.

"Are you nervous?" Hazeleyes asked him.

"A little. Mostly of what the other clans will think. I got off easy since Firestar was able to almost, protect me in Thunderclan."

"Don't be nervous though, I'm here for you," Hazeleyes pressed her nose into his fur and took a deep breath.

Echostorm licked her forehead and walked reluctantly over to Moonpool. He sat down and looked into the water.

"Now, very carefully, put your nose into the water, and close your eyes," Spottedleaf's voice whispered into his ear.

"Okay, Spottedleaf. He followed her instructions and lay on his side with his nose in the water. He took one last look at Hazeleyes, and then closed his eyes very gently.

At first, he saw nothing. Just a never ending black. Then he saw Spottedleaf and Bluestar coming towards him. A bright light replaced the black and a bunch of other Starclan cats came before him.

"Congratulations Echostorm. You have passed all the tests. You have managed to build another clan. Cloudclan will be perfect," Bluestar told him.

"Now you must receive your nine lives. After that, you will be a true leader!" Spottedleaf exclaimed.

"Some of these warriors you may not know, but they know you. I will go first," Bluestar announced as she trotted over to Echostorm. He realized that Spottedleaf had gone to the back of the crowd.

"With this life, I grant you the gift of courage. You will need this life when you speak to the clans tomorrow." After she finished speaking, a startling feeling arrived in him. He shook himself and he suddenly felt cold, but the feeling soon passed.

A dark gray she-cat walked up to Echostorm. "You don't know me. I am Cinderpelt. I was the medicine cat before Leafpool. I grant you the life of intelligence. You will need this life to carry your clan through hard times."

A sudden rush of pain filled Echostorm's body and he bent over. The pain stopped, though, almost as soon as it started.

This time he knew the next cat coming up. His mother. "Hello, Echostorm! I don't think I need to introduce myself. I walk with Starclan now. Anyway, I will grant you the life of ambition. You must have the right amount of ambition to be a great leader. But do not let that ambition go to your head." Another burst of pain shot through Echostorm. He looked at his mother again. Her fur was perfectly groomed and her eyes sparkled.

"Goodbye Son," she licked his forehead. He wanted to lick her back and tell her he loved her but he couldn't move.

Another she-cat walked up to him. She had a flat face. "Hi there, I'm Yellowfang. I was the medicine cat back in the forest. I'm here to grant you the life of faith. You must have faith to lead a clan." A softer feeling shot through Echostorm this time. He didn't have to bend over.

A tom walked up to him this time. "I am Lionheart. I was the Thunderclan deputy for a while. With my life, I grant you patience. You will need this skill to lead a clan." This life felt horrible. It felt like something was stabbing him with a thousand thorns. He moaned at this life.

A slender silver tabby walked up to him. "I am Silverstream. I died giving birth to my kits. With this life, I give you liveliness. Just because you are a leader, doesn't mean you can't have fun!" Silverstream smirked. This life was just as bad as the last.

A white tom walked up to Echostorm this time. "I am Whitestorm. I was Thunderclan's deputy for a short time. With this life, I give you fairness. Make sure you use this life when you are disciplining apprentices." This life was not as bad as the last two.

"I am Feathertail!" A light-gray she-cat exclaimed. "I went on the journey but died saving The Tribe of Rushing Water. With my life, I will give to you, strength. You will need to fight for your clan. Use this life mentally and physically." A blast of pain could have killed Echostorm. He tried to screech, but no sound came out.

And last, came Spottedleaf. "Echostorm, our time training together have been incredible. I love you like a son. I will help you as much as I can when you become leader. But for now, the life that I give to you is love. Hazeleyes is an amazing cat. She will stick with you until you die. You need to use this life for her and all of your other clanmates." A soft bolt soothed Echostorm's pain. It was gentle and didn't hurt.

"Good luck, Echostar. And remember, you've got all of Starclan, on your side," she yowled as the all cats faded away.

Echostar finally found his voice, "Goodbye! Thank you, all of you!" Echostar shouted.

And then, Echostar woke up.


	21. Chapter 20

C H A P T E R 20

**A/N: Nobody else can be in the clan once this chapter is up. The people that are going to be in the clan are:**

**iHeartHP95- Sunpaw**

**Alice Capphar- Littlepaw**

**Snowfeather5- Snowfeather**

**EspeonSliverFire2- Silverfire**

**And**

**Lauren (she doesn't have a user on here) - Icepool**

**Congrats to those 5 people!**

**(Look for your characters at the naming ceremony)**

**C H A P T E R 20**

_When Echostar woke up, he realized _that the ceremony lasted the whole night. Hazeleyes lay next to him, curled in a ball. He licked her flank and sat up. He gave himself a quick wash then sighed. He wished that he was able to tell his mother he loved and missed her.

He started to walk around the pool. He thought about all if his lives and so desperately wanted to tell Hazeleyes, but he knew he wasn't aloud. He sat down by a tree stump and thought of what his next move would be. He promised the other cats that he would go to them now to give them their warrior names. And that is exactly what he'd do.

He woke Hazeleyes up and they set off through the forest to the twoleg place. He gathered up all the rouges and kittypets and brought them back to Moonpool.

"Okay so today I will give you your warrior name!" Echostar announced as he sat on a tree stump looking at the crowd of cats.

"I need all of the cats who more than 6 moons old over here." About ten cats moved over to the side Echostar pointed to. Some of them looked old enough to be warriors and some were younger and would be apprentices. Two of them looked like elders. "Now, I need all of the she-cats nursing or expecting kits over here." Three queens walked over to the other side, one had three kits with her, the other two were obviously expecting.

"Okay. Oak, step forward," Echostar commanded. Oak took a step forward and for a second, fear flashed in his eyes.

"Starclan, I present to you, the new Cloudclan. I will give them all their warrior names. They will work hard to understand your noble code. I will give them their names now." Echostar recited those words. Spottedleaf had given them to him to memorize so it would be easier to just say that before and give them their names.

"Okay Oak. Your new warrior name will be Oakfur.

"Thank you Echostar."

"You're welcome."

Next that walked up was a small white she-cat with black stripes and spots named Pretty. He renamed her Icepool. Next came a small brown she-cat that Echostar named, Littlepaw. A strong, pretty, white she-cat with bright blue eyes walked up. Her name was Snow so Echostar renamed her Snowfeather. Next came a silvery she-cat with dainty white paws and ice-blue eyes in which Echostar named Silverfire. A small golden/orange cat walked up this time, he named her Sunpaw.

After a while, everyone seemed to have a warrior name. Echostar counted 28 cats here. He didn't include Leo or Frost until they received their warrior names.

Echostar found a place where they could all rest until Echostar came back from the gathering with Hazeleyes, Leo, and Frost. Back at the camp, many cats asked him how the ceremony went and said goodbye to their former clanmates. Last to say goodbye was Firestar. He called them into his den before they left.

"Echostar, Hazeleyes, the journey ahead will be full of misery and happiness. Many cats will not agree, but do not let them pull you down. You both are bold. I believe in you. And so does all of Thunderclan and Starclan. This is your life now. I want you to know that we may have to battle. We can't always be peaceful together. I will always remember who I am fighting, but I cannot let my feelings get in the way of my leader duties and neither can you. I will always be there for you. I will not forget of the good you did this clan, fighting off badgers, caring for the elders. You are brave, both of you. And I have complete faith in you. You are a legend now. You have found a lost clan. I will never forget you."

"Thank you Firestar," Echostar padded up to him and licked his shoulder. "I will see you at the gathering with some of my new warriors."

"And I will be glad to meet them. Now go. You have a clan waiting for you."

"Bye Firestar. We will never forget you either," Hazeleyes said, licking Firestar's shoulder too.

"And remember," Firestar called before Echostar and Hazeleyes left the den. "You're legend isn't over, it is just beginning."

**And the brave words of Firestar end this story!**

**The next chapter will just be Cloudclan characters.**

**Then it will be time for the sequel!**

**Thanks to everyone who believed in me as I wrote the story!**

**Toodles!**


	22. The Lost Clan

Cloudclan:

**Cloudclan:**

Leader- Echostar- brown tom with golden eyes

Deputy- Leosky- Black tom with golden eyes

Medicine Cat- Bengalfur- Tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors-**

Icepool- white she-cat with black spots and stripes

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Silverfire- silvery tabby she-cat with dainty white paws and ice-blue eyes.

Spottedheart- beige she-cat with black stripes on her back, a couple of black spots too and golden eyes

Snowfeather- pretty white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice- Littlepaw

Oakfur- black tom with golden eyes

Fadedleaf- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Mousepaw

Cocofur- brown she-cat with brown eyes

Banjoheart- black striped tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Belleheart- white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Honeypaw

Amberleaf- amber she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice- Cloverpaw

Goldenspirit- Golden she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Oakfoot- large black tom with golden eyes

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Eagleflight- brown and white tom with golden eyes

Apprentice- Spotspaw

Racconclaw- black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Smokeyfoot- white tom with black paws and golden eyes

Blacktail- brown tom with an unusual black tail and green eyes

**Queens-**

Frostshine- white she-cat with green eyes

Ravenflower- black she-cat with golden eyes

Skyspirit- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Hazeleyes- gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentices-

Featherpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mousepaw- brown tom with amber eyes

Leafpaw- gray and white spotted she-cat with golden eyes

Snowpaw- white she-cat with golden eyes

Spotspaw- brown tom with black spots on his back legs

Honeypaw- golden tom with golden eyes

Cloverpaw- black tom with gray eyes

Sunpaw- Golden/orange she-cat with mint green eyes and a torn ear from falling into a pricker bush.

Littlepaw- brown she-cat with green eyes


	23. Hey!

Hey

**Hey! If you read this all the way through, can you please review? Even if you don't want to read the second book or third or whatever but it's always nice to get some input! A review, even if its just one word, makes me so happy! So please, if you read the story and liked it, review!!**

**Toodles!**

**--Mckenzie **


End file.
